


First Steps

by elementalawesomeness



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementalawesomeness/pseuds/elementalawesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baatar and Kuvira's little girl takes her first steps. Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on A03 so I hope you all like it. I am new to this site.

I don’t own Legend of Korra. I might do more drabbles with Ayumi if people like this one. I’m still a little new to writing so bear with me. Oneshot

“Go to Daddy,” Kuvira coaxed her year old daughter, Ayumi. She stood up and helped her daughter stand up, holding her tiny hands, she tried to help the child walk to where Baatar was crouched. 

“Come on, sweetie, you can do it,” Baatar encouraged his daughter. 

As soon as Kuvira let go of her daughter’s hands, the child managed to stay on her feet for a few seconds, then fell on her diapered butt. She then proceeded to crawl to her father. 

“She’ll get it someday, maybe she’ll be a late bloomer,” Baatar said picking up his daughter and giving her a kiss. For awhile now the young couple had been trying to get Ayumi to at least take a few steps in learning how to walk, so far they had been mostly unsuccessful. 

“I know, but I’m just concerned that she won’t be caught to up to others her age,” Kuvira said heading to the kitchen to make dinner. 

“Don’t worry about it, every child has their own pace,” Baatar said settling down on the couch with Ayumi in his lap. “However, you can’t crawl your whole life,” he said looking at his daughter. All he got was a babble in return. 

Later that night, Kuvira walked around the nursery, her daughter cradled in her arms. When her baby’s green eyes finally shut, Kuvira placed a gentle kiss on her daughter’s forehead, and laid her down in the crib. She reached over and wound up the musical crib mobile that played soothing sounds and exited the room. Once she went in to her and Baatar’s room, she got ready for bed. Baatar was already in bed when Kuvira crawled into bed with him. He wrapped his arms around her and the two fell fast asleep. 

The next morning, Kuvira woke up to the sound of her husband showering and decided it was time to get up. She went into the nursery to see if her daughter was awake. Sure enough, the feet pajama clad baby was standing up in her crib, bed hair and all. Kuvira went over to the crib and lifted her child out. She blew a raspberry kiss on the infant’s cheek, causing her to laugh and shriek with pleasure. 

“Now if only we could get you to walk,” Kuvira said settling the child on her hip. 

Once the two made their way to the kitchen table, Kuvira set her child in the high chair. Baatar Jr. came into the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee before leaving. He looks so sexy in a suit Kuvira thought to herself. In one hand he had all of his architectural drafts and such in a briefcase, the other his coffee. Kuvira stood up and wrapped her arms around him. He pressed his lips to hers. 

“Have a good day, my love,” Kuvira said adjusting his glasses and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“You too, I should be home around five. Be good for Mommy,” Baatar bent down to kiss his daughter on the head. “Love you,” he was out the door. 

Kuvira spent the day with her child, several times throughout the day the little girl had attempted to walk, but fell down every time. Later that evening, Baatar came home. 

“Has she walked yet today?” he asked setting his briefcase down. 

“She tried several times, but hasn’t succeeded yet,” Kuvira said. 

“She’ll get it. How’s Daddy’s girl?” Baatar bent down to pick up his daughter, who started to play with his tie. The little girl buried her head in her father’s neck. 

The couple trusted that their daughter would come to walk in her own time. Then one day it happened. Baatar and Kuvira decided to take their little girl to the park one day to have a picnic. Ayumi was content to crawl in the grass until she pushed herself to a standing position then took one tentative step forward then another, then another. 

 

Baatar was the first to notice,“Kuvira look, she’s walking!” 

Kuvira turned her head and saw Ayumi toddling over to her. 

“My little girl’s walking!” Kuvira exclaimed picking Ayumi up and kissing her. 

That night, Baatar wrapped his arms around Kuvira when she sat down on the bed. 

“ I told you not to worry,” Baatar Jr. said kissing Kuvira on the cheek.

“I never doubted you for a minute,” Kuvira said snuggling closer to him. She turned and kissed him on the lips. Baatar pulled her on top of him and slid his hands up her tanktop. Kuvira ran her hands over his bare chest. 

“At this rate Ayumi will have another sibling,” Baatar commented.

“Don’t remind me why we had to bring the wedding forward when I was pregnant,” Kuvira said between kisses.


End file.
